


Playdate

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: My favourite friends with benefits couple, Emma and Maleficent, spending some quality time together. DragonSwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



> Prompt: DragonSwan: something cute

"Oh shit, that's unfair," Emma said, when she lost touch of the ball and tripped on her shoelaces. Maleficent took the ball smoothly and made a perfect layup.

"You do remember that I am a dragon? I know a thing or two about flying," Maleficent reminded her. Emma stuck her tongue out and pouted.

"This was such a bad idea, what the fuck was I thinking when I suggested basketball to you," she muttered. Mal nudged her gently and helped her up.

"Little one, stop pouting. I'll make it up to you later, kiss all your troubles away."

"You better."


End file.
